Secret's revealed and a new additon part 2
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: read above.


HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0 

" Mulder here" he answered. " Mulder honey" Scully said on the other line. " Hey baby! How are you doing?" He said in the phone. "Fine, but what are you?" She asked. "Talking to Skinner why?" He asked in the phone. " You told me" she said. " Yeah I told him.. He gives us his blessing." He said in the phone with a grin. " Well could you get down here to the hospital." she said. Mulder's tone became very concerned. "Honey is something wrong with the baby?" I mean what have the doctors said.?" " Mulder..nothing is wrong except that I'm fixing to ahh have it." Scully said. " What you're having it..Okay honey we'll be there in five minutes." He hung up as he started the engine. " You wouldn't mind coming along.?" "I wouldn't miss my God Son's birth for the world." Skinner said strapping himself in and Mulder took off.

They finally reached the hospital where Mulder ran frantically to the front desk. " Hi, I'm looking Dana Scully's room." He said breathless. "And are you family?" the nurse added. "Yes, I'm her husband." He said. " Oh I'll show you.. She's in her room." The nurse shoed Mulder where Scully's room was as he saw Hallie stand beside her bedside. "Daddy!" she screamed to Mulder as Skinner came behind him. " Hey Hale.. watching your mom for me." Mulder said as Scully gave him a weak smile. " Yup Yup" she said. How was school?" I ask her. " It' was fine but Grandma came and got me out. I drew you a picture Daddy." Mulder said taking Hallie's picture. "Oh this is great sweetie. Hey you hungry?" Mulder asked her. "A Little bit " she answered. "Well why don't you go with AD and get something to eat." Mulder said pulling some money out of his wallet and handing it to Skinner as he refused it.

" Mulder got it.. I don't want your money. Come on Hale." Skinner said as Hallie grabbed his hand. Mulder waited till they were gone. "Hey sweetheart" Mulder said putting a hand through Scully's hair. "Hey" she said as he kissed her forehead. "How are you holding up?" Mulder asked taking her hand. "I'm in pain.. but they gave me an epidural so I should be back to my good natured bitchy pregnant self." She said as Mulder put his hand on her rounded belly. "Hey in there." He said as he felt the baby kick. " He kicked, Dana He kicked. " Yeah I felt it" she said with a grin. "So you ready to get him out of there." Mulder asked as Scully as she nodded. Mulder pressed a kiss on her belly as she grabbed his hand and started groaning. "Another one."

A minute later Hallie and Skinner gave back with some chips and drinks. "Daddy I got you something" she said in her child like voice. She handed Mulder a diet coke. "Thanks sweetie" He said placing his drink on the table as He picked Hallie up. She placed his arms around her neck as he kissed her cheek. " Mulder I'll be here" Skinner said. "I'm going to meet Chessy." Skinner left the room and left the Mulder family by themselves. " Mommy when's my little brother gone to be born?" Hallie asked. "Soon..Honey reall sss.ssoon darling" she entered as the doctor entered. " Hey Dana, Fox, Hey Hale," Dr. Lambert said. "Hey Dr. Marti" Hallie said "Dana I'm fixing to check you out okay." She said checking Scully to see if she dilated. "Dana Your Dilated. We can get that little guy out now. So Mr. Mulder I'll show you into an area where you can get into some Scrubs. Why don't you bring Hale out to your boss and his wife. And I'll get your wife ready for birth." Dr. Lambert said. Mulder kissed Scully's brow and took Hallie out to meet Skinner and Chessy.

" Push Dana Push" Dr. Lambert said as Scully pushed. " I hate you Mulder" She screamed. "No you don't honey" Mulder said as she tried to get her to breath. " Push..That's right...Push" "Ahhh" Scully screamed.

Skinner paced in the waiting room as Hallie tugs on his pants. "A.D" she said as he got to down to her level. "Yeah Hale" He answered back. " Where's my daddy?" she asked. "Honey's he's in the delivery room with your Mom right now." He said. " Is Mommy having my brother now." she said. " Is she ..where's your daddy?" Margaret said. "He's with her Mrs. Scully" Skinner said. "Nice to see you again Mr.Skinner." she said as she sat down by Chessy.

"Dana I see the head. One more push and you got it" Dr. Lambert said. " One more push you hear that baby.. just one more. " Mulder said as she was holding a deathgrip on his hand. Scully pushed one more time as Dr. Lambert said. "Yeah that's it.. I see it..yeah there it goes." A cry came from the infant...

"Your done Dana.. .Hey Dad want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. " Sure I would love to" Mulder took the scissors and cut the cord as the Doctor cleaned him up and passed him up to Scully. " Hey there..Look Mulder it's our son.." she said tears starting to flow from her eyes. "Hey there.. ..buddy." Mulder said placing a kiss on Scully's sweaty brow. "He's beautiful darling" He said. " I think he look likes you." Scully said. "Exactly like you Mulder" " He does.. poor kid" Mulder said as Scully kissed him. "No..He's wonderful kid and considering he looks like you baby. He's lucky" Mulder said. "Can I show him off" Mulder asked as she agreed. He took him in his arms and looked into his hazel eyes.

Outside he found Skinner, his mother in law, Chessy, the gunmen, Jimmy and Yeve and H hallie. "Daddy" she said running to him hugging his leg . "Is that who I think it is?" Maggie asked. "yeah Mom meet your grandson..Fox Walter Mulder Jr." Mulder said smiling at Skinner. " Walter?" Chessy asked. "Yeah after a good friend." Mulder said as he smiled. Maggie Scully came to look at the newborn. "Hey there.. OH' he's beautiful..looks like his daddy." she said as everyone crowded around him. "Oh he's cute..He does look like you Mulder" Chessy said. "Let me see." Hallie whined. Langly picked her up "Hey little bro..Daddy he does look like you" "Even has the nose" Langley said. " You say that like it's a bad thing" Mulder said as the gunmen laughed. "Well I better bring him back to his Mom before she misses him too much.." Mulder took Fox Jr. back to Scully as Skinner look at Hallie and Chessy and smiled. "What are you smiling about.?" She asked. "The fact that I have two great God Children " He said as Hallie hugged his leg waiting to spend time with her new little brother.

Hours later Skinner walked by Dana Scully's room and peeked in and found her with Mulder at her side holding Fox Jr. as Hallie's sleeping form was held by her mother. A nurse passed him. "Isn't that a beautiful family" she said. " It sure is" Skinner said. and with that he left for the gift shop for a gift for the new Mulder family member.

The End 

Scully chan..


End file.
